


Helping Hands

by TheGiantSquid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiantSquid/pseuds/TheGiantSquid
Summary: He’d always been used to watching people…He’d always been different…Now it’s his chance to change things…





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was written for the menage à trois LJ community FQF, prompt #12: Character A loses a bet and has to be Character B’s slave for a week. Character C likes to watch but decides to join in on the last night. There's a bit of a twist >: D Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

I’ve had many events in my life that ultimately changed me into the person I am today. There was what happened to my parents, of course, though I was too young to remember anything about it. Then there was the Triwizard Tournament, but you’ve got to admit that that’s kind of a cop-out. Perhaps what changed me the most was what occurred at the Department of Mysteries. I’ll never forget that night. Ever. From that day forward, I was a different person, a better wizard—a _man_. 

Then, of course, there was that time I had a freaky wank-fest with two of my best friends. Can’t forget that. 

But that doesn’t happen, at least not yet. No, no…See, it all began with a bet. And a Quidditch game.

_A Saturday sometime in November_ … _  
_

As the Ravenclaw Seeker’s fingers wrapped around the Snitch, my friend and dorm mate, Ron Weasley, let out a low, guttural moan. It was distractingly arousing.

“What is it?” I asked him, totally pretending that I wasn’t getting a huge erection at his moans. By now, he had buried his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. Turning my head a little, I saw that my other close friend, Hermione Granger, was grinning evilly at Ron. Then, in an unusual display of enthusiasm, Hermione threw her hands into the air and starting dancing in the stands.

“I won! I won!” she repeated, doing some kind of funky jig. 

“What’s she talking about?” I asked Ron, who was still moaning into his hands. 

Raising his head, he looked at me blankly and said, “A…a bet. Between me and ‘Mione…oh _God_ , she _won_. Nnnggghhh.”

Quirking an eyebrow, I looked back over at Hermione, who was still dancing and whooping…and parts of her were jiggling way too much. That too was arousing. Bloody hell, she’s going to kill me one of these days.

“Well…” I mumbled, tearing my eyes off Hermione’s ample cleavage, “it honestly can’t be that bad, can it?”

The look that Ron gave me assured me that, yes, it really was that bad, you wanker.

Clapping my hand on his back, I said, “Tough luck, that one. What were the terms of the wager?”

Ron whimpered pitifully again. Rolling my eyes, I turned to Hermione, and repeated my question. Her eyes lit up manically and the smirk she had on her face rivaled that of Malfoy’s.

“He has to be my slave for a week!” she exclaimed proudly. My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline. That was certainly unexpected, especially given Hermione’s views of slavery, what with S.P.E.W. and all that shite. But my gut told me to keep my mouth shut and _not_ point that out to her. Hermione could hit. Hard. 

“C’mon, mate,” I said reassuringly to Ron, “that’s not so bad. I mean, what’s the worse she can do?”

Ron made a sound like a dying giraffe, and the look in Hermione’s eyes told me that there was more to this whole slavery thing than I’d originally thought. 

_The Gryffindor common room_ …

I was curled up in one of my favorite chairs by the fireplace, covertly watching Ginny Weasley out of the corner of my eye as she snogged with her boyfriend, when Ron trudged down the boys’ staircase, looking as if he were on his way to his own funeral. Not a moment later, Hermione practically flew down the girls’ stairs and all but slammed into Ron when she reached the common room.

“Ready for rounds?” she asked breathlessly, her chest heaving invitingly. She was carrying a bag with her, and judging from the look on Ron’s face, no, he most definitely was _not_ ready, thank you very much.

“Yeah, sure,” he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, revealing his ears. At that, I narrowed my eyes. Over the years, Ron had become a pretty good actor, and he had even been able to control his blush. Yet there were still two things still gave him away, proving, to me at least, that he was lying: one, his ears were tinged a light pink, and two, he had the World’s Largest Erection tenting his trousers. Blinking, I watched has Hermione “forcibly” dragged Ron out of the room. His head was ducked, but I could see that his was grinning like an idiot. Something was up. I then sniggered at my own joke.

After watching these occurrences throughout the week, I decided to follow the couple to see what the hell they got up to at night. Jumping off the couch, I hurled myself up the boys’ staircase and exploded into our seventh-year dorm. Rushing over to the desired trunk, I flipped the lid open and began rummaging through the clothes and spare bits of parchment until I found what I’d been looking for.

Grinning and letting out a mad-sounding chuckle, I wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around my body and crept back downstairs. I didn’t know where Ron and Hermione were heading, but I had a fairly good idea nonetheless…

I got to the Room of Requirement before they did and ended up waiting around for almost an hour. By now, my hard-on rivaled Ron’s, and I was honestly considering wanking just to get rid of the boredom, when lo and behold, Ron and Hermione came walking down the corridor, hand in hand. _I knew it!_ I thought triumphantly.

Smiling, Hermione let go of Ron’s hand and walked slowly (and _way_ too seductively) to where the entrance to the room was located. She paced back and forth three times until a door magically appeared on the wall; turning around, Hermione then grinned wickedly at Ron and licked her lips erotically. A moment later, the two were entering the room and I managed to slip in behind them. 

My jaw dropped.

In the middle of the room was a huge bed with lush velvet and silk sheets, an odd combination, but sensual nonetheless. Numerous sex toys littered the room, as well. I always _knew_ Hermione was kinky! 

Hermione then turned around and something in the air shifted.

“Take off your clothes,” she demanded.

“Yes, madam,” Ron replied clearly. Bowing his head, he began to undress. First came the robes, then his tie, belt, shoes and socks, and shirt, leaving him clad in only his trousers and undershirt, when Hermione told him to stop.

“Good boy,” she murmured breathlessly as she slowly circled Ron’s taut body. “Now undress me. Do not touch me for any lingering period of time. Simply take off my clothes and nothing more. To do otherwise will result in punishment, is that clear?”

“Yes, madam,” Ron all but groaned.

As Ron slowly pealed Hermione’s clothes from her body, I stood across the room in a painfully aroused state of complete shock. Hermione! And Ron! Her ordering him around! Holy fuck! My trousers were pinching me something horrible by then, so, since the two were so engaged in their activities, I figured it’d be safe to take off my trousers. A moment later, an almost inaudible sigh escaped my lips as my erection was freed from its confines.

Hermione’s voice then drifted back at me. My jaw hit the floor when I saw her standing naked in the middle of the room, like it was the most natural thing in the world. My cock throbbed and I just _had_ to get closer. As I moved towards my target, Hermione also moved, backing away from Ron until she settled herself on the edge of the bed.

“Get down on your knees,” she said in a soft yet commanding voice.

“Yes, madam,” Ron mumbled as he fell to the ground.

Spreading her legs, Hermione looked Ron dead in the eye and said, “Lick me. Now. Until I come.”

I almost came on the spot myself after hearing that. Hermione was talking like a…a…a scarlet woman! Sweet mother of Merlin! Ron’s bright head disappeared between Hermione’s thighs, and at her first moan, I wrapped my hand firmly around my cock, squeezing it lightly.

“Oh, Ron…” sighed Hermione, and reached down to run her fingers through his hair. “Oh…you’re such a good boy…yesssss…”

When Ron moaned, Hermione bucked wildly, and began to make more and more grunts of pleasure.

“Don’t s-stop!” she gasped, biting her lip and throwing her head back. 

And then, something horrible happened.

I’d been stroking my cock with increasing speed throughout the encounter, but when Hermione said this, I did the unthinkable: I moaned. Loudly.

Both Hermione and Ron froze. They then quickly scrambled to stand up as Hermione groped frantically for her wand.

“Who’s there?” she demanded. I didn’t say a word; I just stood there like a bloody idiot, hand wrapped around my pulsating erection, praying to whatever god existed that they wouldn’t hear me. But then again, Hermione was always to smart for her own good.

Raising her wand in the air, she said, “ _Accio Invisibility Cloak!_ ”

_Oooohhhhhh, fuck_ , was all my brain could think in the nanosecond before the cloak was ripped from my body and sent flying into Hermione’s hands.

“Oh my God!” exclaimed Hermione and Ron at the same time. I hastily tried to pull up my trousers while trying to explain.

“I-I’m sorry! I really am, oh Merlin, p-please don’t kill me, Ron—!”

“What are you doing here?” bellowed Ron as he rushed to cover up Hermione. “And what are doing with H—?”

“Ron, quiet,” ordered Hermione. Ron stopped speaking immediately and stared at the still-naked witch, his mouth gaping. Turning slowly, Hermione looked me up and down, and then appeared to come to some kind of conclusion.

“Did you like watching us?” she said huskily, and my erection came roaring back to life.

Swallowing, I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

“I like you watching, too,” she continued, and Ron let out an indignant squeak. “But watch only. You are not allowed to touch. And you must obey everything I say. Is all of that clear?”

Still at a loss for words, I again nodded stupidly.

Smiling naughtily, Hermione said, “Good. Now, wrap your hand around your cock again. Do not come until I say so.” She then sat herself back on the bed and beckoned Ron over to her. After whispering some words of encouragement into his flaming ears, Ron dutifully got back on the floor and buried his face between her thighs.

“You may stroke yourself now,” Hermione told me breathily, and I quickly obliged. 

Sighing, Hermione settled further into the bed, and then looked me straight in the eyes. “He’s really good, you know,” she murmured, grasping at Ron’s red locks. “If you’re good, maybe you’ll be able to get a taste of me, too.” I groaned again at this and Hermione smirked before letting out a loud cry. My hand sped up and heat pooled in my belly as Hermione and Ron’s moans became louder and louder.

Several pleasurable minutes, Hermione threw her head back and bloody _screamed_. Her body shook and her hand in Ron’s hair tightened tenfold. Meanwhile, my cock could puncture a brick wall, it was so hard.

Amazingly enough, Ron did not pull away from Hermione; instead, he continued to feast on her, bringing her to another shattering orgasm. Fuck, I wanted to come, but I couldn’t. Hermione had ordered me not to.

After coming the second time, Hermione pushed Ron’s head away from her body and lay panting on the bed. Her legs were still spread and I could finally see _all_ of Hermione. I’d never seen what a woman looked like before, _down there_ , but despite its oddity, I thought it was the hottest fucking thing on the planet.

A few minutes later, Hermione sat up, a dazed look on her face, and told Ron to stand up and take off the rest of his clothes.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Hermione cooed to me when Ron was finally naked. I had to admit, he was. I’d always had a kind of thing for the Weasleys, and Ron standing there completely nude was one of the most erotic moments of my life.

“I want you two to wank and come at the same time,” said Hermione, a steely glint in her eyes. “You cannot touch one another, but I want you to stand in front of me when you do it.”

I stumbled blindly across the room and came to stop in front of the witch, with Ron to my left. He was actively avoiding my eyes, but on some level, I knew he was as turned on by this as I was.

Scooting back on the bed, Hermione spread her legs again and began to massage her clit. “ _Do it,_ ” she said breathlessly. With a moan, Ron and I began to wank, and after a while, even our rhythms were synchronized. Hermione continued to masturbate on the bed, her dark eyes watching our cocks.

“I love watching guys jerk off,” purred Hermione, and I groaned again, speeding up. The heat was unbelievable by now, and I knew it would only be a few minutes before I exploded all over the bed. 

“Are you close?” Hermione grunted, her own hand a blur between her legs while the other one was pinching a nipple. “Because I—I-I’m coming!” With that, Hermione let out a long, deep moan that went straight to my balls and the traveled up the length of my shaft. Letting out a gasp, I came violently, followed a second later by Ron, the two of us coming together all over the sheets. 

My knees began to shake and before I knew it, I was on the ground, still pumping the last of my orgasm out of me.

“That was…bloody hell,” croaked Ron, who soon joined me on the floor and promptly kissed me hard on the lips. I let out a gasp of surprise that soon turned into a moan when Ron’s tongue probed my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and sighed when our tongues met, tendrils of desire coursing through my body.

“That’s so hot,” I heard a voice say. Tearing my lips away from Ron, I looked up to see Hermione peering down at us from the bed. She then smiled happily at me, and Ron and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“You can’t tell anyone,” she said warningly. “Especially not—”

“Don’t worry, Hermione,” Ron said, cutting her off and throwing me a roguish wink. “It’ll be our little secret.”

“Oh, no!” cried Hermione, who was looking at the clock on the nearby bed table. “You have to go! It’s really late! Only prefects are allowed to be out at this time.”

“Okay, okay,” I said, standing up, locating my boxers and trousers, and pulling them on.

“Don’t worry,” said Ron softly, “we’re definitely doing this again.”

Grinning, I swooped down to pick up the Invisibility Cloak, and a moment later, I had vanished. I stepped out of the Room of Requirement and stealthily made my way back to Gryffindor Tower, on the constant look out for Peeves, Filch, or prefects. I finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and after hastily giving her the password, snuck back into the tower. 

Quietly making my way up the stairs, I made sure to avoid all the creaking or missing steps, and made it to the seventh-years’ dormitory. Smirking, I opened the door and crossed the room, taking off the cloak as I walked. I then stopped dead in my tracks.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” demanded the one person I was hoping to avoid. Harry was standing next to his opened trunk with some kind of parchment in his hands. He looked really angry.

“I—I’m sorry!” I stammered, going into full bumbling idiot routine. “I’m sorry, Harry! I just needed to b-borrow it for a few, er, hours…”

“Neville,” he said harshly, “I don’t mind if you borrow the cloak, but next time, ask!” Without waiting for another word from me, he stomped over and yanked the shimmering material from my hands. After stuffing it back into his trunk, Harry then flung himself onto his bed and pulled his hangings closed, leaving me all alone in the room.

Despite Harry’s anger with me, I couldn’t help but grin. Life was certainly looking up for me. Shaking my head, I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my own bed by the window. Trevor croaked feebly from the bedside table.

Smiling, I rolled onto my side and fell fast asleep. Wanking always had a way of helping me sleep…

~*~


End file.
